


Fuck Your Brownies

by beeminie



Series: YoonJin Domestic AU [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Jeonghan is that mom that doesn't get in the fight he just drinks the wine, Jin and Jaehwan fight a lot, M/M, Set in the same universe as The Min Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeminie/pseuds/beeminie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the: Important Question: Which one aggressively argues with the suburban soccer moms in the PTA meeting and flips Helen's (in this case Jaehwan's) 9x12 pan of brownies by iamnotamuffin in Tumblr.</p><p>Of course it would be Seokjin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taehyung and Jimin are heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this as quickly as I can but I loved this prompt that someone put in the YoonJin network I just /had/ to write it.

No matter how many times he does it, Seokjin will never stop feeling accomplished when he finally gets one of his children to fall asleep for nap time. 

Right now it’s Jungkook. Much like Yoongi, the one-year-old has two attitudes when Seokjin calls for a time to sleep. The first is the sweet baby that the father knows, closing his eyes as soon as Seokjin places him in the crib and falling asleep soundly for hours. The second is a little devil that won’t go to sleep no matter what, fussing and trying to stay awake even though Jin knows that he’s tired and wants to sleep.

“Okay baby, seriously time to sleep,” he whispers, bouncing Jungkook gently in his arms and patting his back. He really needs to put the boy down as soon as possible to go work on a new recipe for the restaurant (which will, conveniently, end up being lunch for the rest of the boys who need to get picked up in two hours). There's an annoying migraine threatening to make place in his head if he doesn't put the baby to sleep in .5 seconds.

It takes a little while but finally he hears Jungkook’s breathing evens out. Seokjin keeps bouncing for a little while until he feels Jungkook's arms finally drop from the tight hold he'd had on his father's neck. After making sure he really is asleep Jin stops bouncing and gently places the babe on the crib, taking a second to smile down at his baby’s sleeping form.

It’s when he’s admiring Jungkook when the phone rings, causing his eyes to widen when the baby shoots his eyes open, lips puckering in the tell-tale sign that he’s going to cry. Before this can happen Seokjin takes him in his arms and begins bouncing while walking to the end of the hallway where the phone keeps ringing. Thankfully Jungkook decides not to cry even though he was just woken up and settles on sucking his finger as Jin bounces up and down. Seokjin's migraine moves to full throttle, making the man wince at the uncomfortable pain in his front lobe.

“Hello? This is the Min Residence, Min Seokjin speaking,” the father says immediately, reciting the welcoming spiel he created after he got married to Yoongi. Someone clears their throat in the other side and a feminine voice answers.

“Good day, excuse me are you the guardian of Min Taehyung and Min Jimin?” 

“That would be me, yes,” Seokjin answers, heart immediately dropping to his toes. What could've happened?

“They’re at the principal’s office,” Seokjin frowns.

"What for? Did something happen?" Seokjin asks and the lady sighs in frustration, like it's his fault that he wants to know whether his children are in grave danger or not.

"They got into a fight, I believe," says the woman with an annoyed voice. Jungkook begins throwing his body to the side, wanting to play with the chord of the telephone.

“Excuse me? A-are you sure?” Seokjin asks, voice strained from his headache and his attempt to grip onto Jungkook.

“Uh… yes, if you could come to the school so we could discuss the events and talk to the other parents of the children involved that would be great,” the woman says back, and Seokjin has more questions but he guesses that will have to wait. 

“Okay I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Seokjin puts the phone down and decides to phone Yoongi to ask if he can drop Jungkook off at the studio.

“Sure, but did they tell you what happened?” Young’s voice says through the speaker. Seokjin is moving around trying to gather everything Jungkook might need in the time he’ll be staying with his other father. He feels bad for leaving Jungkook with Yoongi, especially since he knew the other man was busy today.

“No they didn’t, they just asked me to get there as soon as I could,” he makes a small checklist in his head, saying check when he’s sure that the item has been packed. He hears Yoongi chuckle.

“You’re doing the ‘check’ thing again,” Seokjin takes the bag and Jungkook in his arms.

“I didn’t notice,” he says back, trying not to wince at the weight of the baby and the bag. The aspirin he took for his headache is beginning to go into effect “I’ll be going out right now.”

“I think it’s cute, I’ll be waiting for you downstairs okay?”

“Okay,”

“Drive safely,” Jin smiles down at the phone, feeling giddy at his husband's soft words.

“Don’t I always? Love you,”

“Love you too,” and with that the line clicks over and Seokjin goes to the garage.

—

He enters the principal’s office to find four kids in front of the empty desk. Jimin seems to be crying softly while Taehyung is standing in front of him, wiping his tears. Next to them, looking at the boys with a pout is a little boy that Jin recognises as Choi Jihoon, one of the boys’ closest friends and the middle son of Seokjin's best friends. The other kid that ignores his peers completely Jin doesn't know. The three kids turn around to look at him and Taehyung immediately runs over to where Jin stands, shock probably written all over the father’s face at the sight of his baby crying without any consolation.

“We didn’t do it!” the boy says and Jin really wants to not believe him but seeing the way Jimin turns around, guilt and fear written all over his face, breaks his heart. This is the first time that any of his children have been called to the principal’s office.

“What happened sweetie?” Jin kisses Taehyung’s forehead and then gestures at Jimin to walk over to him. The smaller kid does so and receives a kiss from his dad as well.

“I’m sorry papa,” he says, moping.

“Don’t say sorry! It’s not our fault!” Taehyung replies sternly. Jihoon gets up as well and waddles to where the three are.

“It’s my fault,” the boy says, and Jin knows him enough to be aware that Jihoon isn’t a bad kid, whatever happened probably wasn’t meant to be this bad.

“Shh it’s okay Jihoonie,” he offers a small smile at the boy, who blushes and looks down. Behind him the door swings open and a beautiful man with long, blond hair walks in, looking a little disheveled and out-of-breath.

“Ah hyung, hi,” Choi Jeonghan says, bowing before crouching before Jihoon and proceeding to ask him what happened. Before the boy can answer the principal and another man that Jin doesn’t recognise come inside. 

“Pleasure to see you all,” the principal says. Jin and Jeonghan stand up and bow at her and then she gestures at them to sit down. Jin offers his hand to the other man who merely scoffs at him and walks over to his son, who is still ignoring the rest of the world. Taehyung and Jimin look at Seokjin with wide eyes and he merely takes both of them and sits them on his lap placing his head between their shoulders and winding his arms around their waists.

“What happened?” Jeonghan finally asks, petting Jihoon’s hair.

“Well, I wanted the kids to explain it first,” the principal says, immediately Taehyung’s hand shoots right up, effectively hitting Jin’s nose in the process.

“Sweetie please be more careful or you’ll end up destroying papa’s handsome face,” he says, earning a snort from Jeonghan next to him.

“Sorry papa, Mrs. Jung! I know!” the kid says excitedly, Mrs. Jung offers him a soft smile and gestures for him to talk.

“Jihoonie had milk and it-it was choclate so Sanghyukie want it! But it wasn’t his so I told him no! And then he-he pushed Jihoonie and I hit him but then he hit me and Jiminie and Jihoonie tried to help, and then the teacher scolded us,” Taehyung's retelling of the story is filled with him squirming around in Jin’s lap. The father turns to look at Sanghyuk and indeed, the other kid has a red mark on his cheek.

“Is that right?” Mrs. Jung asks the other kids. 

“I didn’t push him hard,” Sanghyuk says for his defence, and his father has to hide a snicker. Seokjin and Jeonghan look at the other man with irritation.

“Well we do not condone violence in this school,” the principal starts, looking at Sanghyuk with a pitiful expression “so I will have to suspend Taehyung for the following two days.”

“Wait what? What about Sanghyuk? He started it” Jeonghan says.

“Yeah but Taehyung actually hit Sanghyuk,” Jin glares at the other man and then shakes his head.

“Excuse me but if someone has to be suspended I think it should be Sanghyuk, he ended up hitting back and he did start the fight,” Seokjin reasons, trying to defend his children as best as he can. The argument begins to grow louder and louder, the kids joining in to put their two cents. 

After a few minutes the principal speaks up, deeming that all kids will be suspended and that will be the final word. Immediately Sanghyuk and his father stand up and storm out. Jeonghan and Seokjin decide that they will just bring their kids back to their own homes and go to pick up the toddlers’ bags. 

“I need to pick up Hoseok and Namjoon,” Seokjin says and Jeonghan nods.

“Yes, I can’t leave Soonyoung here either, better just take him too,” Soonyoung is Jeonghan’s other son, like Hoseok and Namjoon he’s five.

“Can you also take Hoseok when you go to their classroom? I’ll go for Namjoon,” although the three kids are the same age, Namjoon’s professors decided that the curriculum for that year was too little for the boy’s mental capacity, so they let him skip a year. Seokjin makes his way to the boy’s classroom and knocks on the door. Jimin and Taehyung hide behind his legs.

“Hello Mr. Kim,” Hansol Choi, Namjoon’s English teacher says. 

“Hey Choi, I’m here to pick up Namjoonie a little early, we’re having a… family issue,” Seokjin says with a wink, trying to rely the hidden message onto the other man. He knows Choi from outside the school, due to him being in the same basketball team as Yoongi. Choi gives him a bashful smile and looks down, nodding at his hyung.

“Okay, Namjoon-ah pack your bag, your dad’s here,” he calls. Inside of the classroom Namjoon looks with eyes widened in confusion. Seokjin offers him a smile and the boy nods, packing up. Before Namjoon can make his way towards his father his best friend and #1 fan, Jackson Wang (another kid who skipped a year) tugs his hand and hugs him tightly, telling him he’ll be missed. Namjoon pats the boy in the back and it takes all Seokjin has not to smile at how cute Jackson’s admiration for his son is.

“What happened papa?” the eldest asks, looking at Taehyung and Jimin, who are eyeing him in fear. Seokjin knows that they’re afraid of disappointing their elder brother so he decides to bend the story a little.

“Your brothers saved Choi Jihoon and got suspended unfairly,” Namjoon nods, understanding that his father wants to reassure his siblings that they haven’t disappointed him.

“Wow! You’re like-like heroes!” immediately the younger boys smile at their sibling. Jeonghan is already waiting for them with Jihoon in his arms. At his legs Soonyoung and Hoseok chase each other around. 

“Okay kids let’s go,” Seokjin says, and his four children walk behind him as he talks with Jeonghan. Before they can say goodbye the long-haired male looks at Seokjin and asks.

“Hyung, will you be coming to the next PTA meeting? I think it would be good for us to discuss this issue with the rest of the parents,” Seokjin hasn’t gone to the last two because he was particularly busy those days.

“Um, when is it?”

“Next Friday, we’re having a barbecue party so you have to bring food, maybe dessert?” Jeonghan suggests. Seokjin nods eagerly and smiles at the other man.

“Okay! I’ll see you and Seungcheol there, I do believe it would be important for Yoongi and I to get to know the other parents,” Seokjin says wistfully, grabbing Hoseok, Taehyung and Jimin with one hand before they can run away.

“Great, bye hyung,” Jin bows and takes his little terrors to his car and while he watches his hyung do this Jeonghan ponders over whether he should’ve warned Seokjin not to bring brownies, but before he can say anything Jihoon and Soonyoung begin hitting each other and he has to separate them before they can make a scene.

—

Yoongi waits for Seokjin to get back, holding Jungkook against his chest as they sit in the chair of his studio. He would keep earphones over his ears, but the baby doesn’t like to be ignored so he keeps them off and tries to concentrate as much as he can in the track on the computer. This last thing is proving itself to be hard because Jungkook is looking too adorable and Yoongi has to contain himself from hugging his baby to his chest and dedicating every ounce of attention he has to his son.

Every few replays Jungkook will start making little sounds that sort of resemble the piano that plays in the background of the track. This makes Yoongi smile fondly at his son and although they like to break stuff and distract him he’s glad that his children are his biggest fans.

“Okay let’s see with this,” he says out loud, and plays the song from the beginning, bouncing his leg up and down to keep Jungkook entertained. The baby begins making noises to go with the song and Yoongi kisses the top of his head. When the song ends he turns the baby around and looks at him straight in the eye.

“Kookie be serious with me, do you like it?” he makes a wide smile with his lips “or not?” he frowns. Jungkook merely blinks at him so Yoongi plays the song again and repeats the question. This time the baby does react, giggling and clapping excitedly although Yoongi’s sure that he’s doing that more because of the funny faces he’s making and not the song. Still, he’ll take this approval over any other critic and he rewards Jungkook with kisses over his cheeks, the boy gives him that lovely bunny smile and touches his face with both hands.

“Da-da,” Yoongi’s cheeks are almost in pain from smiling, but he can’t help but do it again when his son is this cute.

There is a knock on the door that distracts both of them and after giving Jungkook his pacifier Yoongi walks over. He opens the door to find Seokjin and his other children, who greet him in different levels of excitement before rushing in. Jungkook screams as well and then begins making grabby hands at Seokjin, who takes him from Yoongi out of instinct before pressing a kiss to the other’s lips.

“So what happened?” Yoongi asks.

“Taehyung got into a fight with this Sanghyuk kid trying to defend Jihoon,” Seokjin explains, rolling his eyes.

“I’m a hero!” Taehyung loudly exclaims and Yoongi nods.

“You were really brave Taetae,” Yoongi ruffles Taehyung's hair with a soft smile. He has a big soft spot for his children. 

“Jimin helped!” Taehyung raises Jimin’s hands, the other boy struggling because Taehyung is way taller than him and he has to stand on his tip toes.

“Both of you were brave then,” Seokjin says with a smile, admiring the dynamic his son has with his brother..

“Anyways all of them got suspended for the next few days,” Seokjin makes a face and Yoongi nods.

“Namjoon and Hoseok too?” Yoongi frowns.

“Of course not,” Seokjin deadpans and Jungkook imitates his father’s expression, Yoongi laughs at the resemblance between the two.

“That’s too cute, well, at least they didn’t get into a bad fight? We will have to talk to Taetae about fighting others,” he says and Seokjin nods.

“Can you?” Seokjin asks.

“Yeah I got it, don’t worry.”

“Also do you want to have lunch with us at the restaurant? I didn’t get to make it because of the call,” Yoongi looks at the computer, where the nearly-finished track sits. It’s either going to eat with all of his family or sitting here for the next three hours, by himself.

“Sure.”


	2. Never insult Seokjin's cooking

Yoongi loves his children, he really does. He absolutely adores how Namjoon tries to engage him in grown-up conversations, whenever Hoseok bursts out in a random dance to one of Yoongi’s new tracks, the way Jimin smiles up to him when Yoongi tells him that he likes his singing, Taehyung’s excited way of speaking and how he’s just such a good kid, Jungkook’s adorable bunny smile and the way he follows around his father. All in all Yoongi doesn’t know who to thank for this perfect family he got, even if fifteen years ago he would’ve scoffed to the mere thought of him settling down.

But Yoongi absolutely hates these types of events.

Currently he’s standing under the shade of a tree so he won’t get a sunburn from the goddamn sun that’s glaring at them. Jungkook refused to stay in his stroller so he’s holding the baby against his hip and this is proving to be kind of hard because the baby keeps clinging to Yoongi’s neck, making the heat even worst under the warmth of his little body. Next to him Choi Seungcheol has his youngest son, Chan, in the stroller. Both of them are watching over Namjoon, Hoseok and Soonyoung, who are running around in the playground with other kids their age. The PTA meeting was just for the parents at Taehyung's and Jimin's class, but most of them have elder brothers.

The weather is hot and humid and Yoongi worries about any of his kids suffering from heatstroke, but from what he can see the three five-year-olds are having a lot of fun going down the slides and teasing each other. It’s nice to see Namjoon playing with other kids too, ever since he learned how to read he’s been spending his time with a kids’ book in his hands, only ever playing with his siblings or Jackson. There's something wonderful in seeing the second-eldest laugh at Hoseok's and Soonyoung's antics in the monkey bars. Seungcheol doesn’t look bothered by the weather either, only using a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. This makes the blond man think that maybe he’s exaggerating a little bit.

“So how did Jimin and Taehyung take on getting suspended?” Seungcheol asks, looking at Yoongi with his big doe eyes. 

“Are you kidding? They got to sleep in for two days, they had the time of their lives,” the other man offers a laugh, knowing how lazy kids that age can be.

“I think Jihoon went crazy with Jeonghan in the flower shop, he promised me never to cause any trouble in school again,” Yoongi nods, feeling sympathy for the poor boy, surely being stuck in a flower shop with nothing to do for more than five hours is enough to bore someone to death, especially a four-year-old. 

“Did you tell Jeonghan it was Hongbin’s kid that did it?” Yoongi asks.

“Yeah, did you tell Seokjin?” Yoongi shakes his head. Both of the men are in a basketball team with some other fathers of the classroom. Lee Hongbin, the father of Sanghyuk, had apologised to them personally in their next match but neither of them had minded that much, just let it clear that their kids knew how to defend themselves.

“I’m afraid that he’ll turn into Satan himself when I tell him I’ve been hanging out with the husband of his newly-declared ‘arch-enemy’,” Yoongi lifts one hand to make quotation marks. Seungcheol laughs louder this time, startling Jungkook who was too busy playing with Yoongi’s snapback. The baby pouts at the man, who coos back at him.

“He’s expressive isn’t he?” Seungcheol asks “Chan doesn’t make half the faces this guy does.”

“I’m pretty sure he takes after Seokjin in that,” Yoongi says, throwing a look at where Seokjin and Jeonghan are, following Jihoon, Taehyung and Jimin around. Seokjin keeps making funny faces at Jeonghan, who is relatively calmer in contrast. Both men look exceptionally sweaty and tired from the hours under the harsh sun and Yoongi would trade with his husband if he wasn’t so pale.

“Yeah, I’m sure Chan probably takes after Jeonghan too, obviously Jihoon does,” Seungcheol gestures at the way both of his family members are staring at Taehyung and Jimin with identical confused looks. The boys seem to be doing a skit together where they point at each other with hand guns and yell loudly.

A woman comes near them, patting her face dry with a tissue and smiles at the babies. Jungkook is usually very shy around strangers so he hides himself in Yoongi’s neck, probably thinking that that will scare the woman away. Yoongi gives her a wary look, not wanting to mingle with any suburban moms. Those women can be trouble, his mother always said not to mess with any mama bear.

“I’m sorry, he’s shy,” the woman waves her hand.

“Oh no that’s okay, are they twins?” she asks, pointing at the two children.

“No, my husband is over there with his husband,” Seungcheol gestures and that catches the attention of Seokjin and Jeonghan, who look over and wave.

“Aw isn’t that nice? So you have kids other than these two?” 

“Yeah, the two over there that are screaming bloody murder are mine,” Yoongi points at Jimin and Taehyung, knowing he should feel a bit embarrassed at the sheer screeches his children let out, but hey, they're kids, they should be able to scream bloody murder “and the two here that are… also screaming bloody murder are mine too,” the woman laughs.

“Yeah mine are like that too, don’t worry. My little Heeyoung is over there playing with some friends” she points at a little tree house were some girls are screaming loudly.

“Kids, huh?” Yoongi never thought he’d be saying that, ever. Seungcheol tells the woman where his own kids are and she smiles, saying that both of them have nice families before excusing herself to chase after her daughter. 

“Who was that?” they turn around to look at Jeonghan, who’s holding Jihoon’s hand and looking at Seungcheol sternly. Behind him, Jin tries to stifle his giggles behind his hand, clearly Jeonghan is jealous.

“Ah, just the mother of one of the girls over there,” Seungcheol says, trying to cover his ass. At the nervous sight of his usually calm friend Yoongi barks a laugh and pats Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry she wasn’t hitting at your man,” the long-haired man smiles at Yoongi pleasantly and Seokjin doubles over in laughter. Jungkook begins laughing too because of his papa.

“Did you kids have fun?” Seungcheol asks, leaving Chan to Jeonghan and kneeling for Jihoon to jump to his arms. The little boy nods and Taehyung launches onto a complete explanation on how they had an amazing time in the swings and how he swears he was so up he could almost see aliens. During his retelling Jimin makes his way to Yoongi’s side and hugs the man’s legs, making comments at certain points to help his brother’s speech. Jungkook begins to squirm in Yoongi’s arms and Seokjin takes him, throwing him up in the air and making him giggle.

“Dad! I think they’re serving the food already!” Soonyoung calls, and the rest of the children walk up to the adults so they can all go together.

—

Jeonghan should’ve warned Seokjin about the brownies.

He doesn’t say anything when the other man proudly brandishes his special brownie recipe and gushes about how he took so much time to make these and how he’s sure the kids will love them. He doesn’t say anything when Seokjin places his tray next to Jaehwan’s, obviously not caring at all that someone else brought brownies as well. When they’re eating the blond man looks at how people are eating Seokjin’s brownies, everyone commenting that they’re really good and showering him with compliments. Jeonghan tries to pretend he's not paying attention at the way Jaehwan is standing there, effectively fuming at Seokjin, who waves the compliments off with a friendly giggle, his kids running around and proclaiming that his papa makes the best brownies ever.

Seungcheol sidles next to him, throwing him a look that says ‘you fucked up’.

“Shut up,” Jeonghan says before anything can happen, and he takes a glass of ‘almost non alcoholic sangria!’ that one of the moms offers to them.

“Shit’s about to go down,” his husband says, and it’s true, a poor unsuspecting lady has approached Jaehwan, asking him for the recipe for Seokjin’s brownies.

“What? Oh no, I didn’t make those,” the man looks at Seokjin, whose attention has shifted to him now “in fact, I find them to be a bit dry,” as if everyone in the party had heard, everyone falls silent, staring between Seokjin and Jaehwan who are currently glaring daggers at each other. Jeonghan would really step up and defend his best friend’s cooking, but he prefers to drown the glass of sangria and look away.

Seokjin really isn’t someone aggressive, he has never hit anyone and he always makes a point not to curse in front of his children because he doesn't want them to turn into those five-year-olds that talk about sex and insult people, but he can’t tolerate two things. One of them is someone harming his family, the second is someone insulting his cooking. Because really, he doesn’t deserve this, he didn’t spend years suffering over how to make a great goddamn soufflé for this… this nobody to say that his brownies are dry. Everyone is looking at him, trying to see how he reacts and with a calm smile he reaches to the pan that sits next to where his brownies are and just flips it over.

“Fuck your brownies.”


	3. Min Yoongi is a traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer keeps changing 'Yoongi' to 'Young' and I cry

The place is completely silent, everyone staring at either the two men standing in the middle of the gazebo or at the pan of brownies that sits sadly on the floor. There's the faint sound of insects chirping and a water sprinkler being turned on but every human is trying to wonder what the two of them will do next.

“Uh oh!” a small voice cuts through the quiet and all the eyes are directed at Jungkook, who is pointing at the pan with his tiny finger. Yoongi's eye widen as he calmly lowers the boy’s hand as some mothers laugh at the cute baby.

“Excuse you!” Jaehwan says, looking livid. Seokjin stands his ground and narrows his eyes.

“No! Excuse you! How dare you call my food anything other than perfect! I worked hard on those you know, how ungrateful of you!" Seokjin says, unable to control his own mouth. The anger is too much for him to handle right now.

“How dare you flip my food?!” Jaehwan spits back, a few mothers on the side try to regain the kids’ attention and the majority of the children get sent to the park again. The men pay them no mind and merely stare at the fighting fathers. Yoongi feels like he's in high school all over again, but worst because he has children to give an example to. He vaguely wonders if this is what Seokjin used to feel like when Yoongi got in all those fights.

“I am a chef!” Seokjin yells, crossing his arms over his chest. And yeah, Yoongi does have to admit his husband isn't very good with comebacks..

“Yeah, a chef who can’t control his children,” Jaehwan points at Seokjin and there’s a collective gasp of a few mothers. Seokjin turns around to where Yoongi stands. The blond man has his children hiding behind his legs and an offended look in his face.

“Yeah well, if you didn’t control your own child mine wouldn’t have to defend others!” the other man snarls, no one messes with his family and his cooking.

“Daddy! It’s rude to point!” Sanghyuk tells Jaehwan behind him. Jaehwan lowers his hand and nods, making a comical face at the situation.

“Thanks for keeping me behaved Sanghyukie… wait where was I,” he throws a glare at Seokjin “you take that back.”

“I can’t take back the truth,” Seokjin raises his hands, a smug expression on his face that suggests he already thinks he won. 

While the two men fight, being constantly egged on by a few soccer moms and strangely, Jeonghan, of all people. Lee Hongbin moves closer to where Yoongi is, offering the other man a sympathetic smile and a loud sigh.

“Just for the record, he knows Hoseok and Namjoon, he doesn’t think you guys can’t control them” the man says, and Yoongi shrugs.

“Yeah I don’t think Seokjin was talking truthfully either, he likes you enough,” Sanghyuk, Jimin and Taehyung begin playing with each other under Hoseok and Namjoon’s watch. 

“So… we’re still up to watching the game at my place next Saturday?” Hongbin asks a little hesitantly 

“Oh yeah man, don’t worry, we have to tell Choi and Seungcheol to bring extra beers too,” Hongbin nods calmly, as if their two husbands weren’t about to claw at each other’s neck.

“You can bring Taetae and Jimin, Seungcheol can bring Jihoon too, they can play together,” the other man says "it would be nice for Sanghyuk to have some friends." 

“That would be a good idea,” Yoongi nods and they turn to look at Seokjin and Jaehwan, who are two seconds away from strangling the other “we should really pull them apart before the moms start complaining.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Yoongi shoves Jungkook in Jeonghan’s arms and goes to restrain Seokjin, who’s in the middle of telling Jaehwan just where he can stick his precious brownies.

“Babe, the children are watching,” Seokjin stills in Yoongi’s arms and lets himself be dragged to where his kids are, being watched over by Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Jungkook is currently in the process of pulling Jeonghan’s hair out of its ponytail with a look that can only be described as evil.

“I’m sorry for my actions,” Seokjin tells their children, who shake their heads.

“Papa is hero! He saves!” Taehyung yells, making fighting noises as he punches the air with his tiny fists. Soonyoung, Hoseok and Jimin follow his lead and quickly Jungkook starts too, thrashing in Jeonghan’s arms.

“Seokjin… your child,” Jeonghan says, holding Jungkook to his father with a frown, Chan is much more calmed than Jungkook after all, and he's not used to having a baby throwing his body side to side as he holds him. The man laughs at Jungkook’s uncharacteristic energy and reaches to hold him, bouncing up and down lightly so the boy can calm down quickly.

“I think we should go before we get burned at the stake by those moms over there,” Yoongi says, pointing his thumb at a group of women who keep glaring at their group. Seokjin apologises again and they pack up, getting ready to leave.

— 

Their drive back home is quiet, mostly because the kids all fell asleep as soon as they sat. Yoongi is the one driving, muttering softly the lyrics to the rap song that plays in the radio. Next to him Seokjin looks out the window, ignoring everything else completely and consumed by guilt. Usually he’s not like this, this proud man that goes around throwing perfectly good food to the ground. He never curses in front of his children, not even when their playful punches hurt, or when he’s tired and they scream. Seokjin feels both regret and anger at himself and Jaehwan, because how dare that man turn him into something he’s not. Especially in front of his children.

The man tries to blink the tears away, Yoongi said he was actually proud of him for standing his ground, but that it would be advisable never to do it again because they didn’t want the children to repeat their actions. After proclaiming how their father was a hero the kids promptly forgot about what they had just seen, so it wasn’t like they were traumatised by it, but Seokjin feels awful because what if it had? What if their children grow up to be angry and aggressive and oh God, he just screwed up his sons didn't he?

They come to a stop at a traffic light and there are tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He feels a hand touching his fingers and then enveloping his own hand with a bigger one. Seokjin is distracted from his sulking and turns to look at his husband, whose pale face is painted with a worried expression.

“I can hear you thinking babe”, Yoongi says with a tiny smile, Seokjin looks down.

“I just feel bad,” after taking a glance to make sure the light is still red Yoongi lifts the elder’s face up to look at his eyes and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s lips.

“It’s okay, I love you, the kids love you, no matter what,” he’s caressing Jin’s cheek with his thumb and Seokjin leans into his palm.

“I love you too,” the light switches to green and Yoongi has to look back at the road, starting the car again, but not dropping his husband’s hand. He would’ve wanted to tell Seokjin about Jaehwan today but with the way Jin is staring at him lovingly he can’t bring himself to upset him anytime soon.

He’ll tell him on the course of the week.

—

 

It’s Saturday and Yoongi still hasn’t told Seokjin that he’s going to the Lee’s house.

His husband is in the kitchen, humming softly under his breath with the company of Hoseok and Jungkook. Yoongi already warned Jimin and Taehyung that his father may have some objections against them going to Sanghyuk’s house so if they get the green light all three of them should just run to the car without looking back.

“Papa’s going to be angry,” Jimin says as Yoongi packs his bag. The man nods and grimaces.

“He’ll survive,” but maybe Yoongi won't, he thinks.

“Uh… Seokjinnie, we’ll be going now,” Yoongi declares and Seokjin turns around to look at him with a smile.

“Oh sure! Wait-we?”

“Y-yeah… Taehyung and Jimin are coming with me… to play with Sanghyuk,” Jin has never met Hongbin’s family and the man’s face drops from a smile to an angry face when he realises just who Sanghyuk is.

“As in the kid of Lee Jaehwan?!” he asks, raising his voice a little “you’re not going,” that’s okay, Yoongi was prepared for this anyways.

“Babe-“

“Don’t you babe me Min Yoongi” the other man warns.

“Seokjin, you know Hongbin, he’s a nice guy. Also he asked me to bring Taetae and Jiminie, he wants Sanghyuk to make more friends” Seokjin glares at him.

“Do whatever you want” the other man says. Yoongi now has two options: he could play the good, responsible husband who gets that it means ‘if you do whatever you want I’m divorcing’ or he could play cute and leave.

“Look, Jinnie if you really don’t want me to go I won’t,” he hugs Jin from the back.

“Nah, go, have fun… whatever… I don’t care,” Yoongi smiles at his husband’s weakness and kisses the man’s back.

“Thank you, I’ll be back by eight,” he kisses his husband and kids and then gestures at Taehyung and Jimin to run. 

“You’re a traitor!” Seokjin screams as they leave.

“I love you babe!” and the door is closed with a loud bang.

—

Seokjin sits with Hoseok, Namjoon and Jungkook. The three boys staring at how his papa keeps pushing his food around. Hoseok tried to make gags at his father, trying out jokes he head from Soonyoung but nothing worked. Now the mood is sullen and no one has said anything. The two eldest sons look at each other, aware that something is wrong. Jungkook breaks the silence by doing some noises and Hoseok snorts.

“Papa,” he calls, Seokjin lifts his eyes to look at his son.

“Yes Hoseokie?”

“Kookie says you and Jaehwan-hyung should go to a playpen,” Seokjin snorts at his son's statement.

“Kookie said it?” Hoseok nods enthusiastically. 

“How do you know what Kookie said?”

“Intuition,” Hoseok answers simply, shoving his food into his mouth and looking at Namjoon for approval. The other boy nods solemnly. 

Seokjin isn’t about to question just why his five-year-old kid even knows the meaning of the word ‘intuition’ but maybe the kids are right, maybe this hate for Jaehwan is a little irrational. Maybe the next time they see each other Seokjin will try to be civil.

—

“How did Jin react?” Hongbin asks, handing Yoongi a beer. The kids are laughing together in Sanghyuk’s room, being watched over by Jaehwan who quickly apologised to Yoongi when the man stepped into the household.

“I’m getting the couch tonight for sure,” Yoongi answers, already feeling the pain on his back from sleeping in the couch of their living room “maybe I’ll go sleep with one of the kids” Jimin is the only one that Yoongi can share a bed with really, because Namjoon snores, Taehyung sleep talks and Hoseok has that weird habit of waving his arms around.

“Tough,” Seungcheol says from the other side. The three men clink their beers together and drink for Yoongi’s broken back.


	4. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've been longer, but it also could've been shorter so yeah.
> 
> I hope you all liked this story! It's my first multi-chaptered one, the next one will be better I hope lol.
> 
> EDIT [1/08/2016]: Fixed punctuation and grammar <3

Yoongi gets the couch that night.

Or well, Seokjin intended to give him the couch, but after putting his children to bed he begins to check that all the doors and windows are closed and the alarm is set up and finds Yoongi lying in their couch, curled into a tiny ball, looking all sad. Instantly every hint of annoyance he felt when the other came back disappears and he goes to Yoongi, picking him up in his arms bridal-style. 

“You’re sleeping with me,” Seokjin says at Yoongi’s raised eyebrows. The man nods and winds his arms around his husband’s neck.

“I didn’t mean to make you angry,” he says “you and Jaehwan could really get along if you tried.”

“I bet” Seokjin says, he’s a little subdued by the cute way Yoongi’s button nose keeps nuzzling him. He throws his husband in the bed and the other man lets out a loud groan of happiness, crawling under the covers and purring much like a cat. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Seokjin says, climbing in as well.

—

The Tuesday of that week Seokjin is in his main restaurant. His head chef called in sick and the sous is on maternity leave so he can’t afford leaving it to just one of the others. He asks Yoongi to please pick up the kids and take care of them for the day and sinks into his cooking, enjoying the sounds of the kitchen. He hasn’t worked like this in a while, most of the cooking he does is in his kitchen back at home.

“Chef we need two specials of the day and also there’s a couple that wants to congratulate you for your food today,” Park Seungjun, one of the waiters, says as he comes in. Seokjin brightens, it’s been a while since he was asked to come out.

“Oh my, tell them I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Seokjin says, wanting to check his reflection in one of the frying pans before going out.

“That’s okay, they just ordered desert anyways,” the other says and picks his plates. 

Ten minutes later the plate is done and he takes off his hat, smoothing his hair and checking his shirt for any stains. His restaurant is very famous and prestigious so he wants to look the part. Seungjun nods at him and leads him to a table near the window, where he can see a couple that he recognises.

“Ah, Seokjin-hyung… are you the chef here?” Hongbin asks with raised eyebrows. In front of him Jaehwan has his mouth wide, looking at the chef with disbelief.

“I own the place, my head chef didn’t come today so I filled in,” Seokjin says with a strained smile. 

“Oh, no wonder! Jaehwan didn’t you say you thought the food today tasted even better?” Hongbin turns to look at his husband with a smile and the man glares back.

“I have no recollection of that.”

“Jaehwan absolutely loves the place here, if we don’t eat here at least once a week he has a fit,” Hongbin explains. Seokjin tries to contain his shit-eating grin but this is just too good. He turns to look at Jaehwan with a smug smile.

“Does he now?”

“Absolutely, he loves the steak, don’t you?” at this point Seokjin just knows that Hongbin is in danger of getting killed so he smiles, feeling happy that even someone who hates him finds his food great.

“I actually do,” Jaehwan says with a serious voice.

“Well, thank you, and please enjoy your desert,” Seokjin bows at them and leaves for the kitchen. 

“I hate you,” Jaehwan tells Hongbin, who actually knew the restaurant was owned by Seokjin.

“I’m doing this for your own good.”

—

“We need to fix this,” Hongbin had said as they watched the game. Yoongi turned to look at him and nodded.

“Yeah, any ideas?”

“Well I guess I could take Jaehwan to the restaurant and you can make sure that Seokjin is there that day,” Yoongi bobbed his head up and down, looking a little thoughtful, like he was mulling his next words carefully before letting them go.

“You’re going to get killed,” he told his friend, who nodded back.

“Most likely, but if it gets them to stop flipping brownies and getting us killed by those soccer moms I don’t care,” both men shudder at the idea. Soccer moms are scarier than angry husbands.

—

A week later Seokjin is trying to get Jungkook to sleep. Taehyung stayed home because of a really bad cold he caught in school so he’s in quarantine. Sadly he riled Jungkook up and now the kid is all fussy, refusing to be put down or calm down. Seokjin feels like he’ll throw up from all the bouncing he’s doing

“Sweetie please,” Seokjin begs, patting his son’s back. The baby offers no mercy and keeps trying to bite Seokjin’s shoulder, making noises.

“Jungkookie I’m serious you have to sleep,” the father warns and stops bouncing, making Jungkook complain noisily. The kid starts bouncing himself in Seokjin’s arms so he starts again.

It takes him around twenty minutes of jumping around and humming soft melodies but the kid finally falls asleep and Seokjin places him in the crib, tucking him in and admiring his work.

As if wanting to make his life ten times more difficult the phone decides to ring just then and the kid shoots his eyes wide open. Seokjin takes him in his hands and makes whimpering sounds because this is too much. He walks to the phone and picks it up.

“Hello, this is the Min Residence, Min Seokjin speaking,” he says, annoyance obviously hinting in his voice.

“Good day, this is Mrs. Jung speaking, are you Min Jimin’s representative?” a female voice says.

“Ah Mrs. Jung hello, I am his representative, I do believe we met a few weeks ago,” he answers.

“Ah yes, Mr. Seokjin, I do remember you. You see Jimin’s in my office for getting into a fight.”

“E-excuse me?” again? If that Sanghyuk kid hit Jimin or something Seokjin is going to give Jaehwan a piece of his mind.

“Yes, if you could come here under an hour to discuss the events that would be great,” the man sighs.

“Yeah okay I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” 

—

Seokjin enters the office to find Jaehwan and Sanghyuk crouching in front of Jimin, who keeps crying. There’s another kid with a black eye starting to form sitting in the other side of the room, glaring at the three of them. Instantly Jaehwan looks at Seokjin and stands up.

“What happened?” Seokjin asks him and Jimin turns around. Seokjin can see a small scrape on his left cheekbone.

“That brat over there wanted to get on the swings when Jimin and Sanghyuk were on them and he tugged on the chains of Jimin’s swing and made him fall so Sanghyukie hit him,” the other man explains as Seokjin coos over his son. The brat glares at them. 

The door opens behind them and the principal enters with a woman, who ignores Jaehwan and Seokjin completely, going to greet her brat instead. The two fathers look at each other, sharing a knowing glance.

“Truce to bring down the brat and the soccer mom?” Jaehwan offers.

“Only if you say my brownies aren’t dry,” Jaehwan rolls his eyes and nods.

“They’re not, now truce?” Seokjin nods and they pick their children, ready to fight anyone who messes with them.


End file.
